Forgive me, father, for I have sinned
by LuciusMalfoyIsMyPuppy
Summary: Priest!AU Dean is the priest because it's usually Cas so I decided to change it up. Wow this took multiple turns that I had not planned when beginning. But uhm yeah enjoy! I update pretty regularly now
1. The Incident

Ok guys! Sorry about any mistakes about the religion or anything. I'm not Catholic! I'm really not even religious.. So yeah! And this hasn't been beta'd or anything sooo if you have anything I need to fix just tell me ok? :))) Enjoy! I decided to switch it up! Usually it's Cas who is the preacher or the pastor or the patchriarch or priest or whatever and I decided to make it Dean... Soo.. Enjoy!

"Forgive me father, for I have sinned." Cas sat on the other side of the window, speaking in a low voice.

"Tell me of it, my son." (1) Father Dean listened closer. He knew that voice, he loved to hear that voice during mass.

"Father.. At night.. When I'm alone.. I-" Cas was stammering. This was embarassing to admit to the man who his fantasies were about, let alone his priest.

"Continue, my son." Dean said, folding his hands over his lap.

"At night I.. I touch.. myself... To... Uhm.." Cas was blushing behind the grate of the window, while Dean was growing hard on the other side. "to the thought of you.. Father.."

Dean suppressed a moan as he rubbed himself through his pants. He slowly, trying to be as quiet as possible, unzipped his slacks.

"Tell me about them, Castiel." The priest said, trying to keep his voice level.

Cas blushed even redder, thankful for the grate. "Well.. Usually it's after Mass.. Or during confession... like now.." He licked his lips, getting hard himself. Cas shifted his hips, trying to get the slightest friction from his jeans. "And I would, ehem, kneel down in front of you and, uh.."

Cas' breathing was getting faster as he grew harder, and as his cock grew, so did his confidence. He opened up the door to his side of the confession room (?) and looked around, making sure no one was in the chapel. They were completely alone. He opened up the other side to a very inviting site.

He saw Dean, with his right hand around his erect cock and the other one gripping his thigh trying to keep his moan in. His eyes were squeezed shut, and he was biting his lip, thrusting into his hand. He didn't notice his door open and close but he did notice when Cas got down in from of him and move his hand, replacing it with his own, and taking the tip into his mouth.

"Oh God!" Dean exclaimed, partly from surprise, the other part from pleasure.

Cas sucked him all the way to the base, the big cock hitting the back of his throat. He swallowed around the head making the hand that Dean wasn't gripping his own leg with shoot to Cas' hair. Cas held Dean's hips down so he didn't choke him.

Dean was already almost there when Cas had come in so it wasn't long before he was coming into the younger man's mouth, moaning through his orgasm and pulling Cas to him and kissing every drop that dripped out of his mouth or didn't make it in, off of his face, before kissing him full on the mouth.

"Now we've both sinned." Dean said with a smile. He started to undo Cas' jeans when he heard Jo Harvelle come through the door, "Father? Is there anyone here? Damn it, Dean! When you leave, you're supposed to lock the doors!"

"Yeah I'm here. Leave when I get her out of here ok?" Dean said with a smile and kiss and then he was gone.


	2. Gabe and Cas

Chapter Two

Hey guys! Sorry for this chapter being so late! I honestly didn't think anyone would like it so I just left it there but it got two follows and a review so I figured I'd carry on with it, bear in mind, not religious, not Catholic, don't know anything about anything soooo yepp! Enjoy and please review and tell me if I butchered this religion. I decided to make Dean the older one, idk it just seemed fitting, ya feel me?

It had been a week since their little "encounter" in the confession booth and Castiel couldn't stop thinking about it. Everytime he heard Father Dean's name or even saw him on the street in town, it's a small town, his heart would beat like humming bird wings and his stomach would explode into butterflies.

They hadn't said anything to each other, just a nod of the head, a quick wave, or a handshake if they got close enough, but Cas loved it, and secretly, so did Dean. He loved the way the younger man's hand felt in his, and the little smile he recieved when he nodded his head. And Cas loved the way Dean's much larger fingers tightened around his already large hand.

Cas hadn't told anyone but his brother, Gabriel, what had happened. He responded with a very... Gabriel response...

"No. Way. Dude I need details."

Cas cringed, "Seriously?" he asked, blushing from his nose to the tips of his ears.

"Not dirty details! But like, was he as big as his brother?" Everybody knew that Gabriel and Dean's brother, Sam, were an "item" but neither of them had told anyone but their respective brothers that they were gay.

"Gabe, I don't know how big Sam is," the older brother started to speak and motion with his hands, but Cas cut him off, "AND I DON'T WANT TO!... But he is.. above average." He said blushing deeper.

They were quiet after Gabe had punched Cas in the arm and made a crude remark.

"So... Does he know?" The light haired brother asked quietly.

"Know what?"

"You know what!" Gabe said shoving Cas lightly.

"Know that I love him? That I'm deeply in love with him?" Castiel got up off of the bed and started pacing while he was speaking. "That I've been in love with him since we were teenagers? That I would give anything to have him love me back?"

"...yeah...that..."

Cas sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "No. He doesn't know."

"Well... I think he feels the same way." Gabe stated, matter-of-factly.

The younger man rolled his eyes and plopped into the nearest arm chair. "He hasn't said anything to me all week. Maybe he's having trouble with his faith or something."

"Well, little brother, you haven't said a word to him either." And he left him with that.


	3. Sam and Dean

Chapter 3

Hey! Wow okay so thank you all so so so much for the reviews and the favorites and the follows! Okay well since you liked it so much I'll continue with another chapter! Sorry they're so short! .

It had been a week since their little "encounter" in the confession booth and Dean couldn't stop thinking about it. Everytime he heard Castiel's name or even saw him on the street in town, it's a small town, his heart would beat like humming bird wings and his stomach would erupt into butterflies.

They hadn't said anything to each other, just a nod of the head, a quick wave, or a handshake if they got close enough, but Dean loved it, and he hoped Cas did, too. He loved the way he could almost wrap his entire hand around the younger man's. He loved the feel of Castiel's skin on his own, the feel of the calluses from hard days work.

Dean hadn't told anyone but his younger brother, Sam, what had happened in the confession booth and Sam responded very Sam-like.

"I'm... happy for you...?" Sam was unsure of what Dean wanted him to say. "I thought you... I don't know, took an oath or something, to be celibate?"

"I did. But ever since Pope Francis came... things are different. And being gay isn't as frowned upon as it was when I became a priest." Dean was pacing around Sam and the table, while simultaneously ringing his hands.

"Well.. uh.. Have you talked to him?" Sam asked, some what distracted by a text on his phone, he smiled at the screen.

"No. Not since it happened. And what would I say to him?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe, "Hey I love you. Have since you were fourteen, have since before I went off to college, always think about you when I masturbate, for starters." Sam said absent mindedly, while responding to whoever messaged him.

Dean choked on his coffee. "I don't do that!" He said, defensively, fixing his sleeves, and wiping the coffee off the front of his vest. "It's a sin."

"I seem to remember someone," Sam mumbled, under his breath, flinging a look at his brother. "saying the same thing about homosexuals and incest."

"Hey!" The Priest pointed at the younger man. "I was trying to figure myself out for myself."

Dean walked over behind Sam and put his hands on his shoulders, "And incest," Dean moved his hands down to Sam's thighs, "_is_ a sin."

Dean walked out the door but before he left he heard Sam say, "That doesn't make me miss you any less, Dean."

"I know, Sammy..." And then he was gone and Sam was leaving for a date with Gabriel.

Wow okay I'm not exactly sure where the incest came from, I was just writing and the BAM... That was weird.. Okay well the usual! R&R if you would! I love you guys!


End file.
